


K.I.T.T.Y.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [35]
Category: Kitty - Fandom, MSI, Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: Name rhyme.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rhyme for the mysterious drummer, Kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K.I.T.T.Y.

K is for Kick ass,  
you rock on the drum.  
I is for Isolated,  
your surname kept mum.  
T is for Tidy,  
you look neat and smart.  
T is for Trendy,  
your hair a work of art.  
Y is for Yellow,  
the gold of your heart.

Kitty, so frenetic and wild on the stage,  
never have I ever heard of you rage.  
Talented, stylish and avant guarde too,  
admiration grows when considering you.


End file.
